Ruby Ghosts
by Tainted Purification
Summary: Ghostpaw is on the trail of solving a mystery that has her Clan very scared. She is being stalked by something from the woods and it will not leave her or her friends alone! Can she figure things out before it is too late? Tune in too see and REVIEW!
1. Thanks For The Memories!

**NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!**

_OK so one of my bestest friends told me that I should write a story that focuses on some other characters of Hidden Prophicess! I thought this was a great idea so thanks Bella for giving it tome! LOVE YO! Do not worry though I will still write my other story but this is a different project and its for my friend so I am pretty focused on it right now!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE -<strong>

_THANKS FOR THE MOMORIES_

* * *

><p>"Come back here Ghostpaw!"<p>

Some apprentices from RubyClan were running down the hill. They were chasing each other and having a lot of fun! In the front of all of them was a very pale white she-cat who had gorgeous blue eyes. She laughed and began chasing butterflies through the fields. Her friends joined in after a while as well! They were all laughing and playing when the youngest one of them began to ruin off further away. They looked up and they could not see her anywhere!

"Littlepaw?" Ghostpaw called. She wondered where her small friend had gone. She looked down to see if the little young apprentice was hiding somewhere but she was not!

Sorrowpaw and Fallenpaw looked very worried.

"What happened to Littlepaw?" Asked Fallenpaw. He looked out into the tall grass wondering if Littlepaw had been lost inside of it all!

"Maybe she crossed the border and went out of the territories entirely!" Sorrowpaw looked really worried.

_No one ever dares to cross the borders! _Thought Ghostpaw. She looked forlonged as she tried to see if there were any ripples in the crass to show that Littlepaw had been there! _Something awful has probably happened to her! Poor Littlepaw!_

Outside of the RubyClan territory there were really dark trees and it seemed like the sun never shines there. Ghostpaw gulped and decided that she was going to have to go in there after her friend. "Come on Fallenpaw and Sorrowpaw! We have got to go get Littlepaw!"

"Yeah if the adults notice she is missing they might blame it on us!" Fallenpaw meowed in agreement.

"Gulp. Looks like it is up to us to go and get her back!" Sighed Sorrowpaw.

They all walked through the tall grass and tried to find a scent of Littlepaw. They could not! It was like she had disappeared off the face of the planet! Ghostpaw wondered if maybe she had been abduced by aliens. "Come on Littlepaw!" She called. "Where are you?"

The big scary woods were right in front of them now and all of them hesitated to go near it. They did not know what would happen if they did but they suddenly caught scent of Littlepaw!

"Oh no she went into the woods!" Groaned Fallenpaw. "What do we do now?"

"Toadbrook is going to be so mad at me if we go in there!" Ghostpaw added. Her pretty white fur was looking gray as the shade of the trees passed over it. There was so very little sunlight even at the edge of the ominous forest!

"I know! Ambercrystal might make me work a ton!" Added Sorrowpaw.

"Count me in with all that. I do not want to get in trouble! But Rockwatcher is a little stupid in the head so maybe he will not even notice." Fallenpaw meowed.

Ghostpaw stepped towards the woods. "Well we have got to be brave and go in there after Littlepaw! Who knows? Maybe instead of getting in trouble we will be heroes!"

"I would like to be a hero!" Fallenpaw exclaimed with excitement. He looked down at the ground though and he was actually a little scared to go into the woods but he was pretended to be brave in order to make sure that his friends did not think that he was a scared coward! "Come on we had better go inside now!"

The three apprentices went into the woods trying to follow Littlepaw's scent. It was so dark and scary though that they were all practically huddled together as they walked along! Shadows were looking like evil creatures who were lurking in the shadows ready to CONSUMATE them! The trees almost had arms that were grabbing outwards and could pick them up and strip them off their skins and leave their copses on the ground.

"Wwwwhat if Littlepaw got eaten by something?" Stammered Sorrowpaw. "I mean maybe we should go back. She is probably dead!"

"But how would we break that news to Bubbledusk and Dewflight! Ooops I am sorry but we lost Littlepaw and she got eaten by a monster in the woods?" Ghostpaw spat. "How would that look to everyone? Everyone would hate us!"

"Ugh I get the feeling that we might just find Littlepaw's body thought!" Sighed Fallenpaw.

Ghostpaw looked out into the darkness. She was just as scared as everyone else was but she was trying to keep her rapid beating heart brave! _Oh StarClan please keep poor Littlepaw safe and do not let her get eaten by monsters! _She thought quietly.

Fallenpaw frowned as he saw Ghostpaw looking up in reference. "You are not praying are you? You know that StarClan is just bologna that they teach little kits to make sure that they do not do anything wrong."

"Well... I did. I mean I am not totally sure if I believe in StarClan but you know if StarClan does exist I want to say something just so if they are there they might hear me but I do not totally believe in them but I think that there must be at least... a higher power?" Ghostpaw explained with a stutter. She knew that Fallenpaw did not believe in StarClan, and she kinda did not either. She wanted to say more just so she could impress him though because she really looked up to him.

Fallenpaw just shrugged. "Whatever I guess. I mean I do not believe in StarClan but if you want to think that there might be something else out there go right ahead."

"I believe in StarClan!" Ventured Sorrowpaw. "My mother told me that they are always watching over us! I am glad that Ghostpaw prayed!"

"Do not be so stupid Sorrowpaw!" Growled Fallenpaw.

Sorrowpaw dipped her head and looked away. Fallenpaw was kind of sorry because he had a bit of a crush on Sorrowpaw! "Look I did not mean to offend you..."

"No that is okay. Let us just not talk about the subject." Sorrowpaw looked really hurt but they all agreed that they should just stop discussing it.

When they went further into the woods they started to see what looked like glowing eyes peaking out at them! "Oh no maybe we have gone into the Dark Forest?" Stammered Sorrowpaw.

"Do not be ridiculous!" Fallenpaw sconed. "The Dark Forest does not exist just as much as StarClan does not exist!"

"I thought we were going to stop talking about that!" Growled Ghostpaw.

Suddenly out of the darkness walked a shadowy black cat whose eyes were as blue as the sky and the water and blue pebbles! "What are little kits doing so far away from their home?" Asked the tom cat. He was hissing and he looked very angry but a little bit mysterious at the same time.

"We are not kits!" Shooted Fallenpaw! "We are apprentices from RubyClan and we have come to get our friend Littlepaw out of these woods! You did not take her did you because we will fight you for her!"

Ghostpaw looked concerned. This cat looked like he could be a very strong fighter! The three apprentices might not be strong or well trained enough to take on a cat who probably had many years of fighting experience! "Do not challenge him Fallenpaw!" She whispered urgently.

Sorrowpaw had her tail tucked between her legs and she looked ready to run!

The black cat stepped to the side to reveal none other than Littlepaw - but something was horribly wrong! Littlepaw was laying there and she was not moving and her eyes were wide open but they were glazed in death. All of the apprentices gasped at once! Their friend was dead! She was the youngest of all of them and they could not tell how she had died! There was no blood or anything but she was as dead as a door!

"NO NO NO!" Cried Ghostpaw! "What have you done to Littlepaw you monster!"

She watched as the mysterious tom cat only sneered.

"What makes you think that I did it?" He asked calmly.

"HOW ARE YOU?" Questioned Sorrowpaw! "Why do you live out in the woods?"

"You do not know where you are?" Asked the cat. "You are in the Dark Forest and my name is Sin."

"Liar!" Said Fallenpaw. "The Dark Forest is not real and you are just a rogue who lives out in these scary woods."

"Skeptical one are you not?" Sin growled. "Do I need to demonstrate my powers for you?"

"Powers? What powers?" Fallenpaw demanded.

Sin stepped back and his eyes began glowing, and spikes started to shoot up from the ground! The earth was shaking and all of the apprentices covered their heads in horror and fear! This cat was really super strong and he had the ability to do a ton of things with magical evil powers that he had! Ghostpaw admitted she had heard about cats with powers, like this one really pretty and gorgeous and kind she-cat from SapphireClan whose name was Moonpaw. But this cat was not like Moonpaw this cat was evil!

"I can not believe this! I refuse to believe this!" Fallenpaw meowed.

"I suggest you all run back home to your mothers and fathers before you get hurt!" Meowed Sin as the disasters died down.

With tears streaming out of their eyes and fear shaking them all the apprentices ran out of the woods as fast as their paws could carry them. They kept running until they reached the camp. All the cats gathered around when they saw that the apprentices were so scared of something! They wondered if it was a fox or a badger that was chaising them but they did not realize that it was something far far worse.

Rainbowstar walked up to them. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Something has gone horribly wrong!" Meowed Ghostpaw. "Littlepaw is dead!"

"BOOOOOOO!" Cried out Dewflight when she heard that her daughter had died. It was Dewflight's only kit and she could not have anymore because she was old and that would be gross.

Fallenpaw ooked with sadness at the poor she-cat as she shouted no some more. "Poor Dewflight!" He sighed.

Reflectionsoul who was Dewflight's sister came out of the queens den to comfort her. Dewflight's nices and nephews were looking out of the den. Ghostpaw spotted one of them that she was friends with. They were all young cats but they were just about old enough to be made apprentices.

"What is going on?" Asked little Ravenkit with her big round eyes staring up at Ghostpaw.

"I have some really bad news! Your cousin is dead!"

Her brother Puckkit looks out as well. "Cousin Littlepaw is dead?" He sobbed.

"Yes I am sorry!" Ghostpaw meowed to them. "But do not worry she is... She is with StarClan now." She did not know if she really believed it even after she had seen Sin use his powers but she thought that it would be good to use something to comfort the sad kits.

She used his tail to move Ravenkit towards her and she rested her chin on the smaller she-cat's head. "Do not worry Ravenkit I am here for you. We will get through this."

"How did she died?" Ravenkit asked sadly.

"I do not know. She went out into the woods so maybe it was a bear or something." Ghostpaw said. She knew that this was not true and she had probably been killed by at that evil loner with magical powers named Sin. "Now I will sleep with you tonight so that you will not be sad anymore. You can still look forward to your apprentice ceremony in a little while!"

"OK!" Ravenkit meowed trying to cheer up.

But it was not a cherry day and it was only the beggining of a terrible adventure.


	2. Drag Me To Dark Frost!

**NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!**

_Not many reviews so far which is sad but I guess not many people saw my story! I am a famous writer on this site so more weill come soon! NYA! Anyhow thanks again to Bella for helping me out with some ideas for this chapter! Anyhow Ghostpaw the character is based off of our friend Katy! Credit to her too!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE -<strong>

_DRAG ME TO DARK FOREST_

* * *

><p><strong>THREE MOONS LATER<strong>

Ghostpaw knew that in just a few days she was going to become a warrior! She had heard Rainbowstar talking about it with her mentor. She was really excited, and she had been just discussing it with Sorrowpaw and Fallenpaw who were going to be made warriors at the same time that she was. They barley even remembered the incident that they had had had in the woods just a few months earlier. Ravenpaw was kind of sad that she was not going to be made a warrior yet.

"Do not worry Ravenpaw." Meowed Ghostpaw. "We will still be friends even when I am a warrior. And you know that soon you too will be a warrior too."

Puckpaw had been sneezed on by SneezenoseFor some reason none of them could remember what had happened in the woods and they could hardly even remember what had happened to Littlepaw! But when they were out near the woods just a few days ago they thought they saw something with long twisting legs and glowing eyes.

Ravenpaw sighed. "As long as we are still friends I guess I am okay."

Ghostpaw looked at Ravenpaw fondly. She had been in love with Ravenpaw for as long as she could remember. The only problem was that Fallenpaw was in love with Ghostpaw and Sorrowpaw was in love with Fallenpaw. It was like a love triangle except it was more of a square or something!

Anyhow she had heard from Rainbowstar that her name was going to be Ghostlight! She kind of liked the name only she would have hoped for something a little different. Sorrowpaw's name was going to be Sorrowmoon and Fallenpaw's name was Fallensparks. They were all really cool names and she was excited for the whole ceremony!

"So Ravenpaw what do you think that your name is going to be when you are a warrior?" Asked Ghostpaw.

Ravenpaw thought for a moment. "Ravenspirit maybe?"

"I like that!" Ghostpaw approved.

"Come on let us all go for a lovely hunt!" Sorrowpaw meowed.

They walked down towards the woods that they did not remember being in before. "There is bound to be a lot of prey in there!" Meowed Ravenpaw.

"Something seems awfully familiar about this!" Fallenpaw meowed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sorrowpaw.

"I just get that feeling of dayjah view!" He replied.

Ghostpaw kind of had to agree with him. This part of the area did look familiar! She just could not put her paw on what was so familiar about it because she could not remember what had happened just three months ago! They walked out into the woods because it looked like a good place to catch prey. They could feel like something was watching them though!

Ravenpaw sniffed the air. "Hey Ghostpaw I can smell some prey over here!"

"Go after it then!" Fallenpaw snorkled.

The younger she-cat frowned and wandered away to go look for the smell that she had smelled. But the rest of the cats suddenly heard rustling behind them! There was a big creeping thing that had big long stretchy legs and it was coming right towards them! They all yelled and ran deeper into the forest but it was chasing them and making horrible noises. Suddenly that loner Sin from before was in front of them.

He was frowning!

"Do you never learn?" He growled.

Ghostpaw suddenly recognized him! "Hey I know who you are you! You are that cat from before who had those weird magical powers, are you not?"

"Oh no not this again!" Yelled Sorrowpaw.

There was a sudden bright light out of nowhere. Sin hissed and looked up!

"What is that?" Asked Ghostpaw.

The light floated down and suddenly it turned into a she-cat! "My name is Lucila." Meowed the beautiful cat.

"Where did you come from?" Fallenpaw grunted.

"StarClan probably!" Sorrowpaw meowed trying to take the opportunity to get everyone to believe in what she believed!

"No I come from a different place than StarClan but I must tell you that you have to get out of these woods! There is terrible dangers in here and also a big creature that eats cats!" Lucila told them. She was very pretty and Fallenpaw felt kind of attracted to her and so did Ghostpaw and everyone else.

Sorrowpaw looked around. "But we can not leave without poor Ravenpaw!"

"Oh my not-StarClan!" Fallenpaw meowed. "I just remembered that we lost Littlepaw here! What if we loose Ravenpaw too!"

"NO!" Howled Ghostpaw. "I will not let that happen!"

"Here I am going to give you special gift powers!" Lucia meowed to them. "I give Ghostpaw the ability to have ghosts powers!"

Ghostpaw felt the energy rising up inside of her.

"I give Fallenpaw the ability to turn things to set stuff on fire!"

He was shocked and rolled his eyes at the same time. "Yeah right!"

"I give Sorrowpaw the ability to be telegraphic!"

Sorrowpaw suddenly realized she could read other cats thoughts and even send messages with her head!

"And even though Ravenpaw is not here I give her the ability to turn into a raven!"

"Good maybe she can get away using that!" Ghostpaw meowed.

Sin looked perturbated. "Why would you do that? They are stupid little apprentices they should not have powers!"

"They are only temporary powers until they can destroy the evil... and that includes you Sin!" Meowed Lucy.

The super mean and evil cat growled. "Seriously? Way to make things hard on me! You do not know what it is like the way things are already! You have no idea even about my plans or my intentions!" He paced back and forth in anger. "I have not even done anything yet..."

"I know more than you think!" Meowed Lucila. She vanished!

Ghostpaw turned transparent and ran through a tree. She came back and turned solid again! "Wow this is weird!"

"This is stupid how can this even happen?" Fallenpaw hissed. He was a septic.

Sorrowpaw sent him a message with her mind. _Stop being a furball we have to rescue Ravenpaw!_

"Come on let us go and save my darling Ravenpaw!" Meowed Ghostpaw.

The three of them ran into the darkness of the woods. Sin looked angry as he looked at them with his eyes. "Alright little kittens if you want to play a game then we are going to play a game!"

He vanished in a bolt of lightning.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw was scared and alone. She heard a noise and suddenly she turned into a raven! She was scared at first but she flew up into a tree. She looked down and she could see her friends! She had to make her mind up and decide if she would stay seated in the tree or if she would go down to the ground to see them. She did not know if they might hunt her thought because she looked like a bird!<p>

Suddenly she heard Sorrowpaw's voice in her head. _Ravenpaw where are you we are looking for you!_

She thought to herself really hard. _I am up in a tree but I am a bird and it is weird!_

Sorrowpaw's voice spoke again! _Hold on we are cuming!_

_Hurry!_

They all ran and saw Ravenpaw up in the tree being a bird! "Get down here and stop being a bird!" Yelled Fallenpaw.

Ravenpaw flew down there and the three of them had to resist the urge to eat her. She turned back into a cat before they could! "That was weird what happened?" She asked.

"This beautiful, gorgeous and kind cat from some magical place gave us all magical powers to fight the forces of evil with!" Replied Sorrowpaw.

"That is stupid poop!" Fallenpaw disagreed. "We are probably just dreaming or in a coma or something. None of this is real!"

Ghostpaw glared at him. "Shut up it is clearly happening you can not just be in denial like that!"

"Can too!"

She looked back at Ravenpaw. "How are you my dear?"

"I am fine thanks." Ravenpaw meowed.

Ghostpaw gave Ravenpaw a sweet lick on the cheek. "Alright let us quickly go home. This time we can not forget because we now have powers to fight the evil with!"

"Okay!" Everyone shouted.

So they all went home thinking about what was going on and what they were going to do and exactly what kind of evil they were going to have to fight!

* * *

><p>Out in the middle of the dark forest there was a very light blond colored cat with unmatched eyes who was staring at himself in a dark pool. "You are such a handsome one!" He told himself. He was very vain indeed! He was also pretty evil and he had been dead for a really long time and was a ghost. "You are far more handsome than say... Ancient! Or anyone else really. Especially Ancient though I hate him."<p>

Sin slowly went out from the woods and crept up behind the light tan cat. "Hey Jasper." He said.

Jasper turned around in slow motion showing off. "Oh hello Sin. How are you today?"

"I dunno. I just kind of found out that some cats want to kill me. That is all." He made a disgusted face.

"OH! Poor you!" Jasper said sorrowfully.

"Yes so... please help me get rid of them seriously." Sin looked Jasper in the eyes.

Jasper did not say anything for a moment. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... No."

"What?"

Sin looked angry. "I thought we were best friends, Jasper. You are not acting like a very good friend, you know?"

"Why not let the dark forest thincreature get to them?" Jasper suggested.

"Because they have magical powers now."

"How did that happen?" Jasper asked intriguedly.

"Some gorgeous she-cat babe dropped out of the sky and just... gave it to them." Sin looked kind of bothered about the whole thing but not particularly too amazingly upset because he was pretty calm.

"Gee you have it really rough today do you not?" Jasper laughed!

Sin frowned. "Stop picking on me."

"Fine I will get them stuck in my maze." Jasper took his paw and ran it through is perfectly groomed fur and made a purr noise!

"Okay... okay... fine but will that get rid of them?" Sin asked.

"Hey do not doubt me!" Jasper growled. "It is insulting."

Sin's tail went back and forth as he was very annoyed. "Fine whatever. I am going to hunt ghost mice or something."

"Someone is in a bad mood today."

"Shut up Jasper!" Sin muttered.

Jasper just smiled at him. "Okaaaay! Anyhow I will work on getting a trap set for them... If you see Ancient around tell him I said that he is a STUPID FURBALL." He clawed the ground at the very mention of Ancient's name!

"Right. I will do that."

So the dark forest cat walked away from the other more vain dark forest cat. He left Jasper to plot about killing Ghostpaw, Sorrowpaw, Ravenpaw, and Fallenpaw by trapping them in a terrible maze of doom!


	3. Jasper's Amazing MAZE!

**NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!**

_Thanks for the good reviews so far and for the fact that some people have even watched me as an autohr! That makes me feel really special and I know you all think I am a great writer so thanks! Hearts hearts hearts for all of you! Tell me what you think of the characters in the story so far and if you have any suggestions let me know and I will give credit for you! Also thanks to Lisa for helping write this chapter with me._

_Um what is Slender Man Pooppetta? A superhero like Bat Man? THANKS FOR TELLING ME PLEASE!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE -<strong>

_JASPER'S AMAZING MAZE_

* * *

><p>When the apperentices were on their way home they suddenly found themselves not where they were before! Instead the sky had turned black and everything was really quiet. What was worse was that everything had also turned into a maze! The walls were really high and they could not see over them and they were all scared. Ghostpaw looked around paniced. "Oh no what is going on?" She exclaimed. "There are big walls!"<p>

"I have got to be dreaming!" Fallenpaw gasped.

Sorrowpaw hid behind Fallenpaw, and Ravenpaw stared in amazement and scared.

All of a sudden a weird looking but nice looking cat appeared in front of them.

"Greetings! I am Jasper, of the dark forest, and I am here to get you trapped in my maze so that you die horrible slow deaths from starving!" The strange cat announced. "Sin asked me to do it and I really could not say no because he is just so silly and he would be so unhappy if I did not help him. I heard that you are trying to hurt him!"

"We have to, he is evil!" Ghostpaw meowed.

"What little you know stupid kittens!" Jasper laughed manicly.

"WE ARE NOT KITTENS!" Fallenpaw meowed. "We are almost warriors!"

Jasper was amused!

"Ohhhh? Well brave warriors, why do you not get yourselves out of this?" He said. "You will never escape my amazing maze!"

Ravenpaw growled. "Watch us!" She meowed.

Jasper faded away into a cloud of fog.

"Great! Now what!" Gasped Sorrowpaw.

They all looked around. There was no exit in sight. They were all trapped in the middle of a maze and they could not see their way to get out. Worse than that it seemed like they were not even in the Clan territories anymore! Maybe the really were in the dark forest. "This is ridiculous I am sick and tired of weird stuff happening." Fallenpaw growled. "I do not get it. What is the problem of life right now?"

"I dunno." Ghostpaw shrugged. She checked on Ravenpaw. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay," Ravenpaw meowed.

They suddenly heard a voice. "WOULD YOU GET TO GOING THROUGH MY MAZE ALLREADY? YOU ARE SO BORING JUST SITTING THERE!" Jasper's voice boomed out loudly.

Sorrowpaw frowned. "I have half a mind to just sit here so he can not get his sick kicks off of watching us run around his maze. But then again we have to get out of here!"

They began walking but they did not know where they were going. It was also really dark and it was hard to see even though they are cats and they can see in the dark! Ghostpaw looked up and down and she was unhappy. She did not like being thrust into having to destroy evil and then suddenly having a bunch of evil cats come after her! Still if Sin had really killed Littlepaw then if they caught him they could have revenge on him for what he did to their friend. They could here Jasper chuckling in the distance. He was really enjoying watching them wander around lost!

They suddenly saw another cat in front of him. He was orange colored with big green eyes. He kind of looked like Firestar except his fur was a lot longer and he had white on his stomach! "Oh great more of you!" He sighed loudly.

"Who are you?" Asked Ghostpaw.

"Redsplashes, who are you?" He said.

"Oh. I am Ghostpaw." She said to him. "This is my girlfriend Ravenpaw, and my friends Sorrowpaw and Fallenpaw. What are you doing here? You sound like you have a Clan name."

"I do. I am from an Clan called ShadowClan. Jasper kidnapped me because he thought I was really smart and that I could help him build his stupid maze here," Replied Redsplashes. "He said that if I did not go with him he would kill all my friends and family so what was I supposed to do? Here I am and I am stuck here working for him."

"Uhhh you are not going to like this but ShadowClan is long gone!" Sorrowpaw meowed.

"Noooo, really?" Redsplashes meowed with dull surprise. "I kind of expected that but there is nothing I can do about it. I am stuck here."

"But you have no more friends and family that Jasper can threaten!" Yowled Fallenpaw. "Why are you still here?"

"I forgot how to get out of here actually." The ShadowClan cat replied. "Also did you say you had a girlfriend Ghostpaw?"

"Yeaaaah... why do you have a problem with it?" She asked.

"No..." Redsplashes actually looked rather pleased. "Could you kiss or something?"

"Ew pervert!" Ghostpaw gasped.

Fallenpaw smacked Redsplashes on the nose and Redsplashes backed up. "Owww!" He yowled. "I was only joking!"

Jasper suddenly appeared! "Oh my mice are you actually talking to them?" He gasped.

Redsplashes looked around trying to hide the fact that he was guilty. "Um. No. I was just walking around and they were just here and it is all just a coincidence."

"Why is your nose red?" Jasper asked.

"Your nose is pink and you do not see me pointing it out randomly!" Redsplashes grunted.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I mean your nose looks hurt you dork!" He whacked Redsplashes on the ear and growled. "Stop talking to them and get back to making my maze bigger!"

Redsplashes sighed and looked down. He said "Whatever" and walked way. Jasper glared at the rest of them.

"No cheating by talking to the enginers!" He growled. "You do not play fair and I hate hate hate that!" He turned away from them dramatically and his wavy blond fur blew in the breeze. "Sin did not tell me this was going to be so difficult and boring. He also did not tell me that you were stupid cheaters! Come to think of it he did not actually tell me much." He cocked his head.

"Why would we play fair?" Ghostpaw demanded. "You are holding us hostage here! We do not even want to be here!"

Jasper shrugged. "You have a point but I do not care. If you do not at least TRY to play fair I am going to kill you with my own claws!"

Fallenpaw growled and dropped into a fighting position. "I would like to see you try!"

"Ha like you could beat me," Snargled Jasper.

"Watch it! I can apparently set you on fire or something." Fallenpaw hissed. "At least that is what some weird pretty she-cat said to me. Though I think I am just dreaming but since this is a dream I can just kill you if I want to!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I have powers too you dork. I am not afraid of any of you. NOW RUN THROUGH MY MAZE!" He disappeared again!

"Sure why not?" Ravenpaw sighed. "Ghostpaw I am so tired. I want to go home so much."

"Do not worry Ravenpaw I will get you home. Then Sorrowpaw, Fallenpaw and me can all become warriors! And soon you will be a warrior too!" Ghostpaw meowed.

Fallenpaw looked jealous of how much attention that Ghostpaw was paying to Ravenpaw and Sorrowpaw was jealous of the attention that Fallenpaw was paying to Ghostpaw!

"Come on let us just wake up from this stupid dream already." Fallenpaw suggested.

Sorrowpaw shook her head. "I do not think that it is a dream, Fallenpaw!"

"Oh Sorrowpaw you would have to be stupid to think that any of this is real!" Fallenpaw screamed.

Sorrowpaw was sad that her crush was yelling at her and she looked down. "I am sorry." She said quietly.

Fallenpaw sighed. "No I am sorry. I did not mean to yell at you. I just do not think what you are saying is true."

Sorrowpaw did not say anything! She was very sad.

Ghostpaw did not notice that Sorrowpaw was so sad so they all kept on walking. "Why do we not just sue our powers?" She suggested after a while.

"Because Jasper will come down here and yell at us and then he will kill us!" Ravenpaw announced.

"I guess so."

"Come on let us just get out of here already!"

Suddenly they looked around and they realized that Sorrowpaw was not there anymore!

"Oh no what happened to Sorrowpaw?" Exclaimed Ravenpaw!

She was gone!

"We have to split up and look for her!" Ghostpaw commanded.

"But what if we all get lost?" Asked Fallenpaw.

"If you get lost with no hope of going back you can use your powers... But only in case of an emergency! We do not want that weird cat to pop up here again, do we?" Ghostpaw meowed.

"Okay!"

So they all went off to look in different directions.

* * *

><p>Sorrowpaw was sitting looking sat. She sighed heavily because Fallenpaw had been really mean to her! She put her head down on her paws and wished she was away from where she was. Suddenly she saw a strange cat in front of her but it was not Redsplashes or Jasper! This was a small black cat who kind of looked like Ravenpaw only smaller.<p>

"Who are you?" Asked Sorrowpaw.

"I am Fadingpaw!" Replied the other apprentice.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sorrowpaw.

"Fading away!" Replied the other apprentice.

"Oh!" Said Sorrowpaw.

"You will fade away soon too if you are trapped here as well." Meowed Fadingpaw. "You have got to get out of here as fast as you can!"

"I can not leave without my friends and I am afraid that I have become seperated from them!" Sorrowpaw exclaimed.

Fadingpaw shook his head." We have no time for that!"

Sorrowpaw looked down. "Do you know the way out?" She asked.

"Yes I do!" She replied.

"Okay I will go with you but only so that I know where the exit is so that I can go back and get my friends later!" Meowed Sorrowpaw.

"Okay." Meowed Fadingpaw.

* * *

><p>Sin stared down at the maze from above with Jasper sitting next to him. "Okay well this is so far not doing any good." He meowed.<p>

Jasper frowned. "Are you kidding me? Look at that they are all lost and everything! Why do you never appreciate anything I do for you?"

"No I appreciate it... I just do not think it is working." Meowed Sin with his eyes narrowed.

"Look at that though they just lost that one apprentice down there!" Jasper meowed and pointed.

Sin smirked. "Well maybe they will all die after all. They cannot work together as a team and teamwork is very important! But wait a minute... Who is that?"

Jasper looked down at what Sin was looking at and his eyes went wide. "FADINGPAW! NO!"


	4. More Into The Maze!

**NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!**

_Okay I am SO sorry that I have no written on this! I have been doing high school aUgh and then there were holidays! I promise I will update more! Thank you loyal fans! NYA! OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR -<strong>

_MORE INTO THE MAZE!_

* * *

><p>Fadingpaw led Sorrowpaw out of the maze but she knew that Fallenpaw and Ghostpaw and Ravenpaw were all still inside and that made her sad. "We have to get my friends back soon but I might have to use my powers!" She exclaimed. She closed her eyes. Now that she knew that way out of the maze she could use her powers to send her thoughts to her friends heads.<p>

She closed her eyes tightly. _Listen to me! You have to listen!_

* * *

><p>Ghostpaw looked up. She heard Sorrowpaw's voice but she could not see Sorrowpaw anywhere. She was confused for a moment. "Ravenpaw, did you hear that?" She asked.<p>

Ravenpaw shook her head. "Wait! No I do hear something. Is that Sorrowpaw?"

They all stood silently and they all could hear Sorrowpaw calling out to them in their heads.

"It is!" They both said at the same time.

Fallenpaw kind of rolled his eyes. He still was not sure that he was actually awake even though he really was. He could not understand that everything that was going on was actually happening. "Okay sure. She had to be around here somewhere." He could not see her even when he squinted and looked around.

"Okay I am almost really sick of this." He sighed.

_You just have to follow along the right wall!_

"That sounds easy." Ravenpaw started walking and the rest of them followed behind her.

They heard a sudden cry of great frustration! Jasper appeared in front of them and he looked mad with fire blazing in his eyes. "What are you doing? You are supposed to be hopelessly lost! Sin is laughing at me right now because you all are so stupid that you can not even get lost in a maze!"

"Sin!" Exclaimed Ghostpaw.

"I will bet Sin is probably running this entire thing and is behind all this and he probably built this place too!" Meowed Ravenpaw.

Jasper hissed at them both and showed his teeth. "He was not behind this really! It was my maze he just came to me for a favor. This is all Fadingpaw's fault!" He growled.

"Who is Fadingpaw?" Everyone asked.

"Oh just some guy." Jasper growled. "No one you need to know about or care about or whatever."

"Let us talk to Sin!" Said Ghostpaw. She looked serious and her looks almost frightened Jasper. She was very pretty but she looked super angry. "He killed our friend when we were young and we have a _bone_ to eat with him!"

"I hope he chokes on a boner!" Growled Fallenpaw. If he really thought he had fire powers he might have used them to set Jasper on fire but because he did not believe he did not.

Jasper flipped his fantastic fur. "Whatever fine. He is not going to want to talk to you but if you all insist on being mousebrained idiots..."

He tilted his head back and yelled out. "SIN SIN SIN!"

The black cat with the blue eyes showed up out of the blue. "Ugh Jasper what is it? You did not have to yell like that you moron." He had a headache.

"These apprentices are giving me a hard time. Do they have powers of... stupidity and stubborn or something?" Jasper glared at them. His mismatched eyes were practically glowing! "They think my maze is just a piece of prey!" He seemed very mad that all his hard work was being ignored. He liked attention!

"Make it harder on them Jasper." Sin still spoke smoothly. "Just make it hard!"

"I am trying but they seem to be able to handle it!"

Sin lightly smacked Jasper on the nose. Jasper glared at him. "Clearly they need more at steak!" Sin growled!

Jasper turned to Ravenpaw. She cowered in front of him!

"Fine. I will take their cute little friend to my home in the middle of the maze. If you do not find her within the next few hours I will kill her!"

Jasper dissappeared and he took poor Ravenpaw with him!

Sin did not look happy. "Japser... I... Told you to kill them... Not to play stupid maze games with them or make deals with them." He poofed to catch up with Jasper.

Fallenpaw and Ghostpaw were the only ones left together. She looked at him and he looked at her. "This is terrible!"

"They have Ravenpaw!" Cried Ghostpaw. "Fallenpaw we have to get her."

"It is only a dream! Just wait until we wake up and all of this will be over and we will be just fine!"

Now Ghostpaw was getting mad at him because she knew that it was not just all a dream. Ravenpaw was in real trouble and Fallenpaw did not care because he did not believe even what was in front of his own eyes! He would rather believe that everything was just a coma or a dream before he decided that it was actually happening. He clawed at his ears.

"Okay listen! We have to solve this maze and get Ravenpaw back." Ghostpaw snarled! "If you are not going to help me you can just stay here. She is my love and I have to rescue her!"

Fallenpaw was surprised by how serious that Ghostpaw was but he was even more suprised by the fact that when she clawed him it hurt! "Oh ... maybe I am not dreaming! I am just crazy! But fine I will help you!"

So they ran off to try and get Ravenpaw back from narcisistic Jasper.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle that Jasper lived in he was watching over the remaining cats with Ravenpaw in his clutches! He smiled at them. It was not a good smile but it was an evil smile like villains do. He was very interested in these cats but most of all he was interested in Ghostpaw!<p>

"I kind of like her." He meowed to Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw was crying in the corner looking horribly sad. She knew she could turn into a bird but Jasper would probably kill her or worse! "Please do not hurt my friends!" She sobed.

"I just told you that I kind of like Ghostpaw. In fact maybe I like her a little bit more than a little. Maybe a lot." Jasper was actually falling in love with Ghostpaw. Ghostpaw was not interesting in Jasper though! She only loved Ravenpaw. Also Jasper was really evil and it was not a good idea to fall in love with an evil cat.

"But she is my girlfriend!" Ravenpaw mumbled.

"Well she will be my _mate _by the time I am done here!" Laughed Jasper. He stared at himself in a mirror.

He continued to laugh and laugh while Ravenpaw cried.

* * *

><p>Sin was VERY angry. This was not going as he planned! He had hoped that Jasper would get rid of the apprentices before they had a chance to kill him even though he had not done anything to them! They thought that he had killed their friend and he did not kill their friend it was all just one big misunderstand! His best friend was busy playing games with them in his maze and he seemed to forget the intention of their mision!<p>

"Stupid Jasper." He growled!

He did really like Japser but sometimes he got on his last nerd! "He can not even do a simple task that I ask him to!"

"Sometimes you have to take manners into your own paws!"

* * *

><p>Sorrowpaw realized that her friends were not coming out of the maze like she expected them to! <em>Oh no what happened! <em>She thought. She looked around for Fadingpaw but she realized that he was not there anymore!

"Fadingpaw! Where did you go?" She screamed.

"I faded away!" Said a small voice.

And then it was gone!

Sorrowpaw began crying. She had lost her old friends and now she lost her brand new friend! She wished she had never gone anywhere near the spooky woods where the weird things lived! Suddenly she felt a light run around her! She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in a completely different place!

"OH NO WHERE AM I..."

It was suspesnefull!


End file.
